


#106- say "okay, you're gay" to anything someone says

by StormVandal



Series: 179 Ways To Annoy Someone [4]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: 179 Ways To Annoy Someone, M/M, teasing about sexual orientation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormVandal/pseuds/StormVandal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I think it's all in the title for this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#106- say "okay, you're gay" to anything someone says

Gerard sat in his bunk tapping his chin thoughtfully. He had woken up that morning having decided to make a decision... tell him or don't tell him?

If he did tell Frank he liked him, he would probably get rejected, and then their friendship would be ruined and Gerard really didn't want that.

On the other hand, if he didn't tell him, he was going to go insane.

Which was more important- his friendship with Frank or his sanity?

It didn't take long for him to decide.

Definitely his friendship with Frank.

Having made his descision, he smiled, got off his bed and walked through to the little kitchenette near the front of the tour bus, where he opened the fridge and pulled out the orange juice. Just as he was about to look in the cupboard for a glass, he heard footsteps behind him. He looked over and was greeted with the sight of none other than Frank. His breath hitched a little, it usually did when Frank came into a room, but he was used to it by now and was able to keep his cool.

"Hi Frankie," he said, smiling. "You want some orange juice?"

Frank stopped in his tracks and stared at him, narrowing his eyes. "Okay, you're gay."

Gerard froze. "W-what?" he squeaked.

"You're gay," Frank repeated."And no thanks, I'm good."

Without another word to Gerard, he turned and walked back into the living area, putting his earbuds in as he did so. Gerard stared after him. "What?" he said again helplessly.

He poured his orange juice, took a sip, and decided he wasn't in the mood anymore. Abandoning it on the counter, he wandered over to join Frank.

"So, uh..." he said. "What was that about...?"

"You're gay," said Frank.

Gerard was kinda maybe freaking out, sorta. "Why do you keep saying that?!" he cried.

"Because you're gay," said Frank.

Gerard ran a shaky hand through his hair. How had Frank figured it out?! Was he not being as subtle as he thought he was? Ohgodohgodohgod... SAY SOMETHING.

"I... uh... so?!" was what he came up with.

You're an idiot.

Frank looked up at him, a strange expression on his face. "Wait, what?"

"What?" Gerard said, panicky.

There was a long silence, in which Frank stared at him with something akin to shock on his face.

"I... was just fucking with you..." Frank finally said blankly. "I mean... I was kidding. I was trying to bug you."

Gerard paled. "What?" he squeaked. Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit.

"uh... wait, so... you actually....?" Frank's eyes were very wide.

"I...uh..." Gerard looked down uncomfortably. "Not... really... I just... one person..."

Why did you say that? You're an idiot.

"Oh yeah? And who would that be?" Frank asked. He looked almost... hopeful.

Don't you dare. Don't even open your stupid mouth. You've already said too much. Don't-

".....You....."

WHAT THE FUCK.

Gerard's eyes widened in horror. He couldn't believe he'd just said that. But before he had a chance to apologize and/or run, Frank got up from the couch and walked over, grinning.

"You know, I'm pretty gay too," he said, coming to a stop in front of Gerard.

"Yeah?" Gerard said faintly, hardly daring to breath.

"Yeah," said Frank, wrapping his arms around Gerard's neck. "But only for one person."

"Re-" Gerard began, but he didn't manage to get the whole word out before Frank's lips were pressed against his.

...Huh. That worked out well.

Sometimes Frank's annoying tendencies coupled with Gerard's idiocy had pretty awesome results.


End file.
